SasuHina ?
by Sawaii Hitomi-Chan
Summary: Cerita ini mengisahkan bagaimana sasuke dan hinata jadian *Ah ! gak bisa buat summary !* gaje.OOC,lebay,dll ! my first fanfic! dont like dont read ! tidak menerima flame gaje ! OneShoot


SasuHina?

Author : Rin Namikaze

Desclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Warning : romance garing,lebay,typo bertebaran,nista,OOC,dll (dan lupa lagi)

Genre : Romance/Humor

Rated : T

Main Pair : SasuHina

Slight : NaruSaku,NejiTen,ShikaIno

**Summary : cerita ini flashback bagaimana hinata bisa suka sama sasuke lalu mereka jadian**

Hola ~ saia newbie(?) disini ! hahaha *ditimpuk bakiak* oke daripada saia bacot gak jelas mending baca aja

-Character-

Hyuga Hinata

Berasal dari klan Hyuga,sekolah di Konoha High School,tinggal di asrama sekolah itu dan sekamar dengan Tenten,berparas cantik alami,sifatnya pemalu,berambut panjang indigo,bermata lavender,sahabatnya Sakura,Ino,Tenten,diantara mereka berempat hanya hinata yang paling serius belajar (yang laen gak tau ah *dilempar kesumur*),sepupunya bernama Neji(anggap aja mereka seumuran),menyukai Uzumaki Naruto,dan berkat author dia harus patah hati karena author bikin naruto pacaran ama Haruno Sakura *jyuuken* ,dan pada akhirnya dia jadian deh sama Uchiha Sasuke,anggota Rokkie Nine (ini nama grup mereka walaupun jumlah mereka hanya 7 ditambah sasuke),Xa ,jago bermain piano

Uchiha Sasuke

Berasal dari klan Uchiha,sekolah di Konoha High School,dan sekamar dengan Naruto,Ganteng,pinter,sayang disini dia agak OOC *chidori by sasuke*,sifatnya cool,berambut pantat ayam dan berwarna raven,bermata onyx, well,karena dia baru pindah temannya baru si Naruto yang dia panggil "dobe" ,dia suka hinata pada saat pertama kali bertemu hinata Cuma yah dasar ayam sok cool *chidori* dia gak mau nunjukin bahwa dia suka hinata,dan dengan segala ke-gaje-an nya akhirnya dia jadian sama hinata,Rokkie Nine,Xa,Mempunyai kakak yang bernama Uchiha Itachi,sekali masuk Konoha High School langsung banyak fans girl nya *dasar ayam ganteng* ,jago basket

Uzumaki Naruto

Berasal dari klan Uzumaki,Teman sekamarnya Sasuke atau biasa dia sebut "teme",mirip rubah (karena ada kumisnya itu !),blonde,menyukai Sakura sejak mereka masuk High School dan akhirnya mereka jadian pas kelas 3,sangat hiperaktif,bermata sapphire,Anggota Rokkie Nine,kadang kadang sangat bodoh dan konyol, Xa,jago basket juga namun selalu dikalahkan Sasuke

Haruno Sakura

Berasal dari klan Haruno,Teman sekamarnya Yamanaka Ino atau biasa dia sebut "Ino-pig",berambut pink,dan berjidat lebar *shan-naro by sakura* ,bermata emerald,sekarang dia jadi pacarnya naruto,tapi dia belum tahu bahwa hinata menyukai naruto,karena hinata hanya bercurhat dengan Neji,mempunyai tenaga yang dahsyat untuk ukuran seorang perempuan,Rokkie Nine,Xa,cukup banyak yang menyukainya,ketua_ cheerleaders_

Hyuga Neji

Berasal dari klan Hyuga,sekamar dengan Shikamaru,Berambut coklat panjang,bermata lavender,dia sama cool nya dengan sasuke,sekarang status nya adalah pacar dari Tenten,Neji satu satunya orang yang tau bahwa Hinata menyukai kelas di kelas Xa karena dia yang paling tegas jika melakukan sesuatu,banyak fans girl nya,sering berduaan dengan Tenten di atap sekolah–ciieeeee*jyuuken*- , sepupu Hinata,Rokkie Nine,jago karate

Tenten

Cewek tomboy ini tidak mempunyai klan,bermata coklat,dan berambut coklat,pacaran dengan Neji,teman sekamar nya Hinata,sangat payah kalau disuruh berdandan feminim,gaya nya seperti laki laki,dan dia jago olahraga,wakil ketua kelas di Xa,Rokkie Nine

Nara Shikamaru

Berasal dari klan Nara,sekamar dengan Neji,meskipun terlihat malas tapi IQ nya mencapai 200 lebih,disaat pelajaran ia sering tertidur,tapi disaat ulangan nilainya yang selalu paling tinggi sampai guru guru pun jadi heran terhadapnya,sering mengucapkan "mendokusei" yang berarti merepotkan,pacarnya Yamanaka Ino,berambut ala nanas,mata nya berwarna coklat ato hitam saia pun bingung (?),Rokkie Nine,Xa ,gak tau dia jago apaan mungkin dia jadi ayam jago aja kali ya(?)

Yamanaka Ino

Berasal dari klan Yamanaka,Sekamar dengan Sakura,sering memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan "jidat",rambutnya panjang diikat ekor kuda dan blonde,bermata aqua,dia ini yang gayanya paling sexy,pacarnya Shikamaru,jago merangkai bunga,Rokkie Nine,Xa

Sasori

Kakak laki laki dari sakura,kelas XIIa ,sahabatan dengan deidara dan itachi,pendiam,berambut merah

Deidara

Kakak laki laki dari ino,kelas XIIa,sahabatan dengan sasori dan itachi,cerewet,berambut blonde

Uchiha Itachi

Kakak dari sasuke,kelas XIIa, sahabatan dengan sasori dan deidara,kadang stoic,kadang cerewet,berambut hitam,bermata onyx

-SasuHina?-

"well,hina-chan bagaimana sih kamu bisa jadian sama teme?" Tanya sang blonde a.k.a naruto

"iya nih aku jadi penasaran,bukannya kau suka dengan naruto ya?" Tanya sakura yang sekarang jadi pacar naruto akibat kejahatan author(?)

"i-itu…a-aku…umm….d-dia…." jawab hinata gak jelas sambil blushing

"sudahlah dobe" jawab sang pantat ayam *dichidori* eh maksud saia sasuke

"tapi aku mau tau !" rengek naruto guling guling(?)

"b-baiklah naruto-kun" jawab hinata gugup

"yey ! hina-chan baik!" jerit naruto

"hmm…begini ceritanya…"

**-FLASHBACK : ON-**

Pagi hari di Hyuga Mansion tampaklah seorang gadis manis nan cantik –cuih bahasanya lebay amat- sedang bersiap siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah

"tou-san,aku pergi dulu ya" kata gadis itu -halah,bilang hinata aja biar gampang- berpamitan kepada ayahnya tercinta –najis deh ya-

"ya hati hati dijalan" kata hiashi datar

"b-baik" jawab hinata gugup

Hinata berjalan santai sambil membaca buku –jangan di tiru kalo keserempet saia gak mau tanggung jawab- well,ini lah akibat dari jalan sambil membaca,hinata menabrak seseorang sampai keduanya terjatuh

"a-aduh…maaf" kata hinata meringis

"kau bisa bangun?" kata cowok itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"m-maaf merepotkan " kata hinata menunduk

"tidak apa apa" jawab orang itu

Sekilas mata lavender hinata bertatapan dengan mata onyx orang itu,dan … membuat jantungnya berdebar debar

'e-eh? A-aku kenapa ya?' batin hinata sambil blushing gaje

"hei,kau sakit demam ya?" Tanya orang itu dengan oon nya padahal hinata lagi blushing

"t-tidak,a-aku sudah t-terlambat,j-jaa!" kata hinata sambil berlari ke sekolah,kali ini dia gak baca buku lagi,ntar bukan nabrak orang malah nabrak truk pula(?)

'cewek aneh,tapi menarik juga' batin orang itu *readers : woy lu kata orang itu mulu kasih tau namanya kek! (Author : sabar…)*

-Konoha High School-

"hah..hah..aduh capek " ujar hinata sambil ngos-ngosan *yee siapa suruh lari? –jyuuken-*

TENG TONG bel gaje berbunyi nyaring(?)

'g-gawat a-aku harus masuk!' jerit hinata dalam hati,lalu ia berlari menuju kelas nya

Drap Drap Drap Bruukk!

"m-maaf,a-aku buru buru…e-eh k-kamu?"

"hai" sapa orang itu dengan sopan

"n-ngapain k-kamu disini?" Tanya hinata

"Ak-"

"a-ah! Aku t-terlambat !m-maaf ya!" sela hinata lalu dia lari ke kelasnya

'aneh…bener bener aneh' batin orang itu

-Kelas Xa –

"o-ohaiyo" kata hinata pelan

"hinata! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" seru sakura begitu melihat hinata masuk kelas

"s-sakura-chan? T-tadi sudah bunyi b-bel kan?" Tanya hinata

"yah kau tau lah,kakashi-sensei si raja telat belum datang duduk yuk" ajak sakura

"baiklah"

30 menit kemudian

"ohaiyo,kodomo-tachi" sapa kakashi gak tau malu

"huuuuu sensei tiap hari telat mulu ! " jerit kiba

"hhh…mendokusei" gumam sang nanas *kagekubishibari* eh maksudnya shikamaru

"yah,tadi kan sensei tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" jawab kakashi dengan wajah tak berdosa

"ow yah?dan pasti tadi sensei nolongin nenek nenek tua renta yang tongkatnya melesat entah kemana dan nangkap ayam genit yang nyopet buku icha icha paradise kakashi sensei,iya kan?" tebak naruto

"hmm…kali ini kau cukup pintar naruto" puji kakashi sambil mangut mangut dan di sambut bimoli dari naruto

"k-kakashi-sensei,lebih b-baik mulai pelajaran s-saja" ujar hinata

"baiklah dan oh ya kita kedatangan murid baru,mana ya dia?" jelas kakashi sambil nanya dan celingukan gajebo

"hhh…sensei tidak berubah" gerutu tenten

"oh iya saya lupa dia masih di ruang guru,eh tadi kenapa gak gue ajak masuk aja ya?" Tanya kakashi dengan bodohnya *author di raikiri*

Tok tok tok

"eh pintu copot,siapa itu?" Tanya kakashi sambil terlatah-latah-ria(?)

"saya,sensei" jawab sang murid baru

"silahkan masuk"

Tap tap tap

"silahkan perkenalkan dirimu,uchiha" kata kakashi *readers : oh! Uchiha s- (author : shut up u all !)*

"Uchiha Sasuke" jawab sasuke singkat,padat,dan gak tau berisi apa enggak dan disertai dengan jeritan gajebo dari para cewek cewek

"silahkan duduk di samping hyuga hinata" kata kakashi sambil nunjuk hinata dengan sopan(pake jari apa ya?)

'dia kan…?' pikir kedua orang ini

"uchiha-san?"

"baik,sensei"

Tap tap tap

"umm…salam kenal" kata sasuke

"i-iya" jawab hinata gugup

'jadi namanya hyuga hinata' batin sasuke sambil senyum senyum gaje *di chidori*

'oh jadi namanya uchiha sasuke' pikir hinata sambil senyum senyum gaje juga *di jyuuken*

"baiklah uchiha,hyuga,perhatikan pelajaran ku" perintah kakashi seenak jidatnya "buka hala-"

TREEEEEETTTT TREEEEEEETTTT bel gak tau diri udah bunyi tanda istirahat

"baiklah pelajaran kita sampai disini,sampai jumpa minggu depan!" seru kakashi gak tau malu padahal belum se kata pun dia jelasin pelajaran *raikiri*

"cih,selalu saja begitu" gerutu Neji,sang ketua kelas sekaligus kakak sepupu hinata

"sudahlah Neji ku sayang" ujar Tenten menenangkan Neji dan membuat Neji blushing di tempat (?) –OMG keyboard gue melesat entah kemana pas ngetik tenten bilang gini *lebay*-

"cieeee….." sorak anak anak di kelas itu dengan "ELIT"

"dasar jadul kalian! Kayak belum pernah liat orang pacaran aja! Ngiri loe semua,hah? " bentak Tenten yang merupakan anak tomboy,gadis bercepol dua ini sering bergaul dengan anak laki-laki,tidak bisa dandan,dan parahnya juga anak ini kalau disuruh jalan yang feminim malah mirip banci emperan yang lagi jalan, beda dengan sakura maupun ino yang ratunya gossip dan dandan,kedua cewek ini sangaaaaaat –halah- pandai berdandan dan sangat feminim,kalau hinata, meskipun dia ini gak pake make-up atau apapun itulah,dia ini tetep cantik *cantik alami gituh! Haha #gampared,BEK TU DE STORI (back to the story)

"sudahlah Tenten" gentian Neji yang menenangkan Tenten " ke atap yuk" ajak Neji sambil menggandeng Tenten dan membuatnya blushing

-Di atap-

"ehhhhh! Kenapa kalian disini sih!" jerit Tenten melihat semua anggota Rokkie Nine

"kok malah nanya sih,biasanya kita emang disini kan? Oh iya mulai hari ini Sasuke bergabung dengan kita ya?" cerocos Naruto

Biasanya,saat istirahat,para Rokkie Nine berkumpul di atap sekolah untuk sekedar mengobrol atau memakan bekal,kali ini Rokkie Nine bertambah 1 orang lagi,jadi jumlah nya 8 orang,disini juga para pairing pairing kita tercinta –yakss!- berpacaran disini contohnya NejiTen yang dari tadi asik suap suapan sampai anjing yang ngeliat (lho ? anjing dari mana? Kan diatap? *lupain aja lah!*) jadi ngiler juga,dan dunia serasa milik berdua,yang lain ngontrak aja (?)

"aaaa…." Tenten menyuapi Neji layaknya Ibu menyuapi anaknya *di jyuuken* oh maksudnya layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk cinta *OH NO! INI TERLALU LEBAY UNTUK SAIA! SAIA PENGEN PINGSAN PAS NGETIK ! *Di buang ke jurang*-

"cieee…yang lagi mesra mesra nya" goda Naruto dan disambut dengan cetakan sepatu di pipinya –kasian banget ya?-

"kau mau Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sakura yang sekarang memanggil Naruto dengan suffiks "-kun"

"mau dong! Apalagi sakura-chan yang nyuapin!" jerit Naruto dengan lebaynya

'N-Naruto-kun…andai kau tau p-perasaan ku ini…' batin Hinata sedih,karena sudah lama dia menyukai Naruto

"Hinata ? ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke berbisik

"T-tidak"jawab Hinata gugup 'tapi dengan adanya s-sasuke perasaan ku jadi tenang…kenapa ya?' batin hinata lagi

'kenapa sih gue jadi perhatian gini sama tuh cewek?' pikir sasuke *dasar ayam bodoh! –chidori-*

"ayo lah shikaa~" rengek Ino "masa kau tiduran mulu sih!"

"mendokusei" gumam Shikamaru,haduh author aja bingung gimana sih si Shikamaru bisa nembak apalagi sampai jadian sama si Ino kalo apa apa merepotkan?

"ayo lah Shika ! kau ini bisa gak sih romantis dikit? " jerit Ino Frustasi,sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa cekikikan melihatnya

"ini juga udah romantis kali"jawab Shikamaru asal

"huh kau i-" ucapan Ino terpotong karena tiba tiba shikamaru memeluknya

"SO SWEEEETTTT !" jerit Naruto,Sakura,dan Tenten dengan sangat amat lebay

"s-shika?apa yang k-kau lakukan?" Tanya Ino blushing,karena posisi nya dia berada di atas dada shikamaru *author nosebleed*

"tadi katanya mau yang romantis?" goda shikamaru dan membuat Ino bertambah blushing

"hm…sekarang yang masih jomblo tinggal Sasuke dan Hinata ya? Bagaimana kalau kalian jadian aja?" Tanya Naruto seenak jidat

'a-apa?a-aku dengan s-sasuke?' batin hinata blushing

'aku ? dengan Hinata? Keren!' jerit sasuke DALAM HATI

"naruto…" terdengar suara menyeramkan dari Neji "jangan kau coba coba menjodohkan adikku" Naruto pun ketakutan karena mendapat Death Glare dari Neji

"Tapi neji-kun,Hina-chan kan gak punya pacar,apa kau gak kasian liat dia kesepian begitu?" Tanya Tenten

"hm benar juga sih,yah nanti pasti hina-chan akan dapat pacar deh! Dia kan cantik!" goda Neji dengan OOC nya

"Ne-Neji-niisan!" hinata blushing berat

TENG TONG bel nista bunyi lagi

"ayo masuk kelas" ajak Neji

"baik,ketua" seru mereka serempak

_TENG TONG… di beritahukan kepada seluruh siswa dan siswi Konoha High School bahwa mulai besok kita akan libur dikarenakan guru guru pada mau mulung…eh! Mau rapat! Di ulang … kepada seluruh siswa dan siswi Konoha High School bahwa mulai besok kita akan libur dikarenakan guru guru mau rapat,sekian dan terima kasih _

"Horeee! Libur!" jerit Naruto senang

"mendokusei" gumam sang nanas

"eh bagaimana kalau liburan ini Rokkie Nine jalan jalan?" usul Tenten

"wah sepertinya asik tuh!" seru sakura

"iya! Tapi mau kemana?" Tanya ino bersemangat

"mmm….katanya sunset di pantai Iwagakure sangat bagus loh! Kita kesana saja ya?" rayu Tenten

"setuju!" seru sakura dan ino "hina-chan?bagaimana dengan mu?" Tanya sakura

"a-aku terserah k-kalian saja" jawab hinata

"ok! Masing masing bawa pasangan ya!" seru Tenten yang langsung menggandeng Neji-nya

"siap deh! " seru sakura dan ino sambil menggandeng pasangannya masing masing

"hina-chan kamu dengan siapa?" Tanya Naruto

"a-ano…a-aku dengan –"

"dengan ku saja" sela sasuke

"cieeeehhh….ternyata sasuke suka sama hinata yahh?" goda Naruto

"diam kau DOBE" sasuke men-death glare naruto

"cih,TEME" naruto mencibir sasuke

"a-ano s-sasuke –"

"tidak apa apa hinata" jelas sasuke "tenang saja,aku gak bakal ngapa ngapain kamu kok!"

"i-iya" jawab hinata blushing

"hm…hina-chan kau baik baik ya dengan orang ini,kalau ada apa apa langsung bilang sama niisan ya!" kata Neji

"Yah ampun Neji-kun,Hina-chan kan sudah besar!" jerit Tenten

"kau cemburu,Tenten-chan?" goda neji dan sukses membuat Tenten blushing

"baiklah…karena ini sangat merepotkan…kapan perginya?" Tanya shikamaru dengan malas malasan

"mm…besok aja mau gak?" usul sakura

"aku setuju dengan mu jidat" kata ino setengah mengejek

"iya nona babi!" jerit sakura kesal dan langsung di tertawakan ino "by the way,ajak aniki yuk babi?"

"sip deh,jidat ! nanti ku ajak aniki ku!" kata ino

-pada hari yang di tentukan-

"well,kita udah siap nih tapi mana si ino dan sakura?" Tanya Neji kesal gara gara harus nunggu duo ratu dandan

"sebentar…sabar aja lah!" jerit naruto yang sebenarnya juga kesal

"i-itu mereka d-datang" kata hinata

"hehehe maaf terlambat…" kata ino sambil cengengesan gaje

"ok jadi sekarang mau naik mobil siapa?" Tanya Neji

"sebaiknya pakai dua mobil saja,satu mobil empat orang biar tidak sempit" usul sasuke yang sedari tadi diam terus

"kalau begitu,aku,sakura-chan,teme,hinata-chan, dan sasori-senpai naik mobilku,dan Neji,Tenten,Ino,Shikamaru, deidara-senpai dan itachi-senpai naik mobil neji saja " perintah Naruto seenak jidat

"terserahlah" dan anehnya kok mau maunya mereka ngikutin apa kata naruto?

-di dalam mobil Naruto-

'a-aduh…aku gugup sekali d-duduk dengan s-sasuke dan sasori-senpai' batin hinata sambil blushing

'cewek ini demam ya?' pikir sasuke dengan OON nya

'hinata-chan manis sekali' pikir sasori

"hei kalian berdua kok gak ngobrol sih?" Tanya Naruto

"iya tuh,ato sekalian PDKT aja berdua di belakang" goda dan Sasuke kan duduknya di belakang sedangkan NaruSaku didepan

"i-itu…" hinata langsung blushing dengan gajenya

"hn,terserah apa katamu" jawab sasuke stoic

"cih dasar teme! ayam nyebelin!" ledek Naruto

"kau dobe! Durian busuk!" ejek Sasuke balik

"jadi aku dilupakan?" sewot sasori

"sudahlah! Berisik aja deh kalian!" gerutu sakura "kapan sampainya kalo kalian ribut terus!"

"sabar Sakura-chan 10 menit lagi kita sampai kok!" kata naruto (buset,dari konoha ke iwa kan jauh banget mereka pake roket kali ya perginya)

-Pantai Iwagakure-

Akhirnya mereka sampai dipantai iwagakure pada siang hari

"wew…benar juga apa kata Tenten,disini memang bagus!" jerit sakura norak *di shan-naro*

"wah bagus ya jidat!" seru ino sambil ngejek

"iya babi,disini memang bagus!" kata sakura

'wah…b-bagus sekali…' batin Hinata terkagum kagum

"hhh…merepotkan,jadi kita nginap dimana?" Tanya nanas a.k.a shikamaru

"di sana saja" usul Neji sambil nunjuk bangunan yang bertuliskan 'Iwa Hotel'

"aku yang pesan saja ya?" Tanya Tenten

"aku ikut !" kata Neji "ayo jalan"

'hmm…Hinata terlihat sangat –errr cantik sekali! ' puji sasuke DALAM HATI sekali lagi permisa DALAM HATI ! –di lempar readers- dan dia melihat ke arah Hinata

'sasuke ternyata tampan sekali ya,kok aku baru sadar sih?' batin hinata gaje sambil menatap sasuke

Lavender dan onyx bertatapan lamaaaaaaaaaaa banget sampai ada suara cempreng mengagetkan mereka berdua

"cieeeeeee…jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ya?" Tanya naruto merusak momen yang indah –cuih mati aja-

"t-tidak k-kami h-"

"kalau iya ada masalah dobe?" Tanya sasuke tenang well,inilah akibatnya Hinata pingsan saking malunya

"h-hina-chan! Gawat kalo hinata pingsan! Bisa dibantai neji nih !" jerit naruto muter muter pohon kelapa(?)

"dasar dobe! Cepat angkat(?) dia!" perintah sasuke

"i-iya!" lalu mereka ups maksud saia si naruto menggendong hinata ke hotel buat istirahat

"Hei Hinata kenapa!" jerit Neji begitu dia melihat hinata tergolek tak berdaya –hoi kirain mati apa?-

"d-dia…dia-"

"tadi naruto menggangu nya Neji" jawab sasuke innocent

"enak aja bukan aku tau!" jerit naruto

"sudahlah! Cepat antar hinata ke kamarnya!ce-"

"n-neji-niisan" panggil hinata

"oh syukurlah ! kamu kenapa? Diapain sama naruto? Sini biar niisan hajar dia" kata Neji bertubi tubi

"t-tidak ada apa-apa niisan,aku hanya k-kecapekan" jawab hinata berbohong

"hm…baiklah,naruto panggil yang lain,kita mau bagi kamar nih(?)" perintah neji dengan death glare

"s-siap bos" langsung si naruto ngacir ketakutan

Beberapa menit kemudian

"hai kami datang !"seru si jidat dan si babi *gampared by sakura and ino*

"lelet ah!" protes Tenten "ini ada 5 kamar,biar hemat gitu hehe,1 kamar 2 orang ya dan aku sama Neji" kata tenten sambil membagi kunci kamar

"aku dengan sakura-chan deh" kata naruto

"aku dengan shikamaru" kata ino

"jadi…teme dengan hinata ya?" kata naruto

"terserah" jawab sasuke datar

"hina-chan kalau ada apa apa bilang sama niisan ya!" teriak Neji karena udah di seret pake rantai anjing (?) sama Tenten

"i-iya" jawab hinata

"deidara kau dengan ku" kata sasori lalu menyeret deidara

"unn.."

"hei aku gimana?" Tanya itachi

"oh iya kau dengan kami saja un" jerit deidara karena ketakutan di grepe grepe ama sasori *author di kugutsu*

"oke lah !" teriak itachi sambil ngejer kedua sahabatnya "dan otoutou ku yang manis ! jaga dirimu yaa~" teriak itachi dengan OOC nya

"cih " sasuke hanya bisa mendecih pelan

"ayo masuk shika,dan kau bawain koper ku ya!" perintah ino sambil nunjuk ke 7 kopernya (omg ini mau berlibur apa mau pindah rumah?)

"hhh…mendokusei" kata shikamaru lalu membawa koper ino yang bertumpuk bagaikan sampah di TPA *author di tabok sampe melayang ke bulan*

"kami juga masuk deh " kata Sakura sambil nyeret naruto

-BLAM-

5 detik…sunyi senyap

10 detik…..mulai gelisah

15 detik…..

"nggg…hinata?" panggil sasuke

"i-iya?a-ada apa?" Tanya hinata gugup

" apa kau tidak mau masuk?" Tanya sasuke

"o-oh m-mau …"

"ayo deh kita masuk,tenang saja aku gak ngapa ngapain kamu kok…" kata sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan hinata –omg so sweet *author di chidori*-

"b-baiklah" jawab hinata blushing

-kamar NejiTen-

Si Neji dari tadi mondar mandir di kamar dengan raut wajah amat gelisah

"kau kenapa sih,neji-kun?" Tanya Tenten

"aku khawatir dengan hinata!awas saja jika si uchiha itu berani macam macam dengan adik ku tercinta" jerit Neji dan membuat Tenten sweetdrop

"ayolah Neji-kun! Kau selalu menganggap hinata seperti anak kecil !" jerit Tenten juga

"yah …dia kan adik sepupuku juga!"

"tapi kalian kan seumuran!" teriak tenten

"aku lebih tua 6 bulan tau! " teriak neji dan jadilah pertempuran NejiTen

-kamar ShikaIno-

"kopernya taruh di dekat pintu saja ya shika" kata ino

"baiklah nona" kata shikamaru tapi sebelum dia sempat taruh dipintu ino memanggilnya lagi

"jangan deh shika,di dekat lemari aja" kata ino

"ck! Iya deh!" sungut shikamaru

Begitulah seterusnya sampai shikamaru stres sendiri

-kamar SasoDeiIta-

"sasori un" panggil deidara

"apa" jawab sasori dingin

"aku tidur dimana un?" Tanya deidara dengan bodohnya *C4 meledak di laptop author*

"di samping ku saja"

"d-di samping sasori un? " Tanya deidara sambil blushing kayak cewek gitu

"emangnya kenapa?" Tanya sasori kebingungan

"tidak apa apa un" jawab deidara sambil nutupin mukanya yang lagi blushing *ya iya lah masa nutupin bokong? –author diledakin-*

"kok gua di cuekin mulu sih ! sebel ah !" jerit itachi

-Kamar NaruSaku-

"well naruto-kun,aku mau mandi dulu" kata sakura sambil nyamber handuk (handuk kok di sambar?)

"aku duluan ah! Aku panas nih" kata naruto

"aku duluan!" teriak Sakura

"aku ! "

"ngalah ama pacar sendiri kek!"

"aku mau ngalah dalam hal lain kecuali mandi(?) ! " kata naruto dan pintu yang malang itu pun hampir hancur karena di perebutkan(kok pintunya *EGP!*)

-Kamar SasuHina-

Well,kamar ini paling sunyi senyap kayak kuburan *chidori* karena kamar ini berisi 2 makhluk pendiam,ok kamera arahkan ke mereka berdua! *dilempar kamera*

"…" diam begitu lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget sampai author ketiduran nunggu mereka ngomong

"a-ano sasuke,k-kau mau m-mandi?" Tanya Hinata gugup

"kau duluan saja" kata sasuke

"k-kalau s-sasuke mau duluan t-tidak apa apa kok" kata hinata mengalah

"_ladies first…_" kata sasuke mempersilahkan

"o-oh b-baiklah" jawab hinata lalu menuju kamar mandi (cih ini pasangan saling mengalah yang NaruSaku malah rebutan =.='')

Setelah berabad abad kemudian *di lempar bakiak karena terlalu lebay* maksudnya setelah beberapa jam kemudian

"Halo semuaaaaaa!" jerit naruto dengan norak nya membuat seisi hotel langsung budek

"santai durian busuk,santai" ejek sasuke dengan segala ke-OOC-an nya *author di tenggelamin ke kubur(?)*

"iya ayam jelek gue santai kok!" balas Naruto

"hei sudahlah,kita datang ke sini bukan untuk bertengkar-ria(?) tapi mau berlibur tau!" kata Tenten

"oh iya ya! Aku lupa loh gara gara tadi ngeliat ayam jelek!" sindir naruto

"aku juga lupa gara gara nyium bau durian busuk " sindir sasuke tenang

"ap-"

"HENTIKAN ! " teriak sakura pake toa "kalau kalian gak berhenti kita pulang! " ancam sakura kayak mama mama lagi ngancem anaknya yang bandel *shan-naro*

"b-baiklah s-sakura-chan" kata naruto sambil cengengesan gaje *rasengan*

"eh Tenten kita ke pantai yuk?" ajak neji dengan mesra nya *Author muntah bubur (?)*

"iya Neji-kun" jawab Tenten lalu menggandeng neji

"hoi kalian kepantai mau ngapain?" Tanya naruto dengan bodohnya

"mau mulung sampah! Ya jelas pacaran lah!" bentak neji

"oh iya ya hehehehe" kata naruto sambil cengengesan lagi

"ayo tenten" ajak neji dan disambut anggukan tenten

"yah mereka pergi deh! Sakura-chan,kita juga yuk!" ajak naruto dengan berjongkok ala pangeran lagi boker(?)

"naruto-kun! Kau malu maluin aja! Tapi ayo deh !"jawab sakura dengan segala ke gaje-an nya *author di shan-naro*

"oke shika~ kita juga pergi ya?" ajak (baca : paksa) ino sambil men-death glare

"hhh…mendokusei" jawab shikamaru dan langsung di seret ino

"deidara,itachi disana ada kembang api " kata sasori lalu menyeret deidara dan itachi

"unn…" lagi lagi deidara hanya bisa pasrah di seret sasori secara menggenaskan

"kyaaaa~" jerit itachi mirip banci *di ameterasu*

Setelah semuanya pergi tinggallah Sasuke dengan Hinata

Sampai berabad abad author nunggu mereka ngomong *author di jyuuken + chidori*

"nggg…hinata?" panggil sasuke entah kesekian berapa juta kalinya *chidori*

"i-iya ? ada a-apa?" jawab hinata gugup

"ngg…g-gimana k-kalo kita jalan j-juga ….? Apa k-kau mau?" Tanya sasuke gugup

"b-boleh" jawab hinata sambil blushing + deg deg-an karena tangan nya langsung digandeng sasuke *author nosebleed seember*

Di sepanjang jalan(?) mereka berdua hanya diam saja,hanya tangan saja yang saling bertautan mesra *chidori* dan membuat yang melihat ngiri besar (?)

Di kejauhan tampaklah 9 orang yang sedang mengintip mereka berdua

"eh,liat deh mereka!" jerit salah seorang dari mereka

"berisik ! kalau kau teriak terus nanti mereka bisa tau kita lagi ngintip mereka!" kata si cewek Pink

"huhuhu….hina-chan!" tangis si cowok cantik

"tenanglah! Bagus dong kalo hina-chan punya pacar ! ingat ini kan misi kita juga!" kata si cewek bakso(?)

"eh misi kita apa yah? Kok gue lupa sih?" Tanya si cewek blonde

"dasar babi,gitu aja lupa,misi kita kan ngedeketin sasuke sama hinata!" balas si pinkie

"iya jidat!" balas sang blonde

"mendokusei" gumam sang nanas

"UN !"jerit sang blonde cantik dan langsung pingsan dijitak cowok berambut merah dan hitam secara bersamaan

Nah para readers yang baik hati serta waras jiwa dan raga (?)-najis ah!- udah tau kan siapa yang ngintipin SasuHina? Yak ! mereka adalah Naruto,Sakura,Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru,ino,deidara,sasori dan itachi! Sebenarnya mereka sudah memperbincangkan hal ini lama sekali dan tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata

**-FLASHBACK : ON-**

_Sehari sebelum keberangkatan ke iwagakure,para rokkie nine kecuali SasuHina memperbincangkan sesuatu yang (tidak) penting *author di lempar bakiak*_

"_eh,kita kan udah ada pasangan masing masing nih,jadi gimana dengan Hinata-chan?" Tanya Tenten_

"_dia kan sama si Teme" kata naruto_

"_lho gak bisa gitu dong! Mereka tuh suka diem dieman tau!" jerit Neji dengan segala ke-gaje-an-nya dan yang lain hanya bisa sweetdrop sambil ngelempar kunai, shuriken,fuuma shuriken,dan alat tajam lainnya ke author karena udah bikin Neji jadi OOC kelewat batas_

"_tapi kasian hina-chan ! dia kan gak ada pasangan!" teriak Sakura _

"_nanti juga ada!" teriak neji juga_

"_stop stop!" kata tenten menegahi "gimana kalau kita jodohkan saja mereka berdua?" usul tenten_

"_apa jo-do-hin?" Tanya Naruto sambil ngeja " eh jodohin itu apa?" Tanya nya lagi setelah gak connect dari tadi *author di rasengan*_

"_dasar ngerepotin,jodohin itu artinya kita bikin mereka berdua jadian tau!" kata shikamaru tapi dia terlalu malas hanya untuk sekedar sweetdrop_

"_apa?hina-chan dengan sasuke?" Tanya ino untuk memastikan_

"_yap! Kau benar ino!" kata tenten_

"_aku gak mau hina-chan pacaran sama si ayam! Huhuhuhu " mewek dah si Neji sambil guling guling dan akhirnya nabrak dinding *jyuuken + chidori*_

" _ayo lah neji-kun! Mereka cocok kok,hinata-chan kan cantik,dan sasuke kan ganteng!" jerit tenten frustasi melihat cowoknya jadi OOC_

"_iya tuh neji,relakan saja lah" kata ino _

"_iya neji,tapi bagaimana kalau dia buatku saja?"Tanya sasori_

"_sedih hatiku melihat hina-chan jalan sama cowok lain~" tangis neji lebay dan membuat author nutup telinga pake batok kelapa(?)_

"_ayo siapa yang punya ide buat jodohin mereka" usul Naruto seenak jidat_

_Semuanya pada TAMPAK berpikir keras (padahal tampang gak meyakinkan) sampai akhirnya….._

"_aku punya ide" kata shikamaru memecah keheningan selama se jam itu –lama amat?-_

"_apa?apa?apa?" Tanya Tenten bersemangat _

"_nanya jangan pake kuah dong Ten,gue basah nih" gerutu shikamaru *author di shouryuu tensakai*_

"_iya maap ! jadi apa rencananya?" Tanya Tenten lagi_

"_gini,kita kan nanti pergi ke iwagakure,nah disitu saja kita mendekatkan mereka berdua,contohnya buat mereka sekamar kek,atau apa kek gitu" jelas shikamaru malas malasan "dan kita susun rencana seperti …. " _

"_ohh ! baiklah ! " jerit Tenten,Sakura,dan Ino bersamaan_

**-FLASHBACK : OFF-**

Setelah beberapa lama mengamati dengan berbagai macam gaya (?) akhirnya mereka capek sendiri karena SasuHina diem dieman terus

"capek nih,kok gak ada kemajuan ya?" Tanya ino

"sabar aja babi,bentar lagi pasti ada!" kata Sakura sambil ngejek(?)

"iya juga ya,kalo gak sabar jidat bisa lebar nih" sindir ino

"eh lihat mereka!" jerit Tenten tertahan karena takut ketahuan

"apaan sih?" Tanya naruto

Sasuke ngajak Hinata makan es krim toh ternyata, cih gue kirain apaan bikin jantungan aja*readers : kok elu yang jantungan? Harusnya kami tau!*,ok kamera arahkan ke SasuHina ! –ditimpuk kamera- (woy di pantai emang ada yang jual es krim? Anggap aja ada deh !)

"kau mau rasa apa,hinata?" Tanya sasuke

"a-aku vanilla s-saja" jawab hinata gugup karena sasuke belum mau melepaskan genggaman tangan nya *kesempatan dalam kesempitan lu dasar ayam!*

"baiklah,_jii-san_ beli es krim nya dua ya,satu vanilla,dan satu coklat" kata sasuke kepada penjual es krimnya

Setelah beberapa menit

"ini nak,harganya 20 ryo saja" kata sang penjual

"mm..sebentar" kata sasuke sambil merogoh kantong celana nya (ya iya lah masa kantong kolor? *chidori*) "ini uangnya"

"terima kasih nak,kalian serasi sekali ya" kata penjual itu memuji SasuHina dan membuat keduanya _blushing_ berat

"a-a i-iya _jii-san _a-ada ada saja hahaha,k-kami permisi dulu ya" kata sasuke lalu menarik hinata "Hinata,ini es krimnya,eh kita duduk disana yuk?" ajak sasuke sambil menunjuk kursi yang biasanya di pantai pantai itu loh ! *author di bom karena terlalu oon*

"i-iya" jawab hinata dan menerima es krim nya (?) lalu mereka pun duduk sambil menikmati terpaan tsunami (?) eh terpaan angin sepoi sepoi

"hinata,enak tidak?" Tanya sasuke

"i-iya enak s-sekali" jawab hinata menganggukkan kepalanya

"eh,punyaku juga enak lho,mau coba tidak sedikiiiiit aja" kata sasuke kayak bujuk anaknya makan sesuap nasi (?) *author di tebas pake kusanagi*

"e-eh?a-apa boleh ya?" Tanya hinata dengan wajah oon *jyuuken*

"boleh kok,ini " kata sasuke sembari menyodorkan es krimnya ke depan bibir hinata

"emm…enak sekali,s-sasuke mau c-coba punyaku?" Tanya hinata

"hah?" gentian elu yang oon kan,yam? *chidori* "a-aku mau deh" kata sasuke dan dia mencicipi es krim hinata,sebenarnya sih dia gak suka vanilla,tapi apa boleh buat demi hinatanya tercinta –author muntah- apapun dia lakukan termasuk makan es krim vanilla *LEBAY WOY LEBAY !*

Kita ke Team penguntit(?) sebentar –author di keroyok rame rame-

"hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaa huhuhuhu" jerit neji ketika dia melihat mereka saling mencicipi es krim satu sama lain

"Neji,kan Cuma nyicipin es krim doang ! gak usah jejeritan gitu dong !" kata sakura

"iya nih,neji berisik amat sih,OOC lagi " kata ino

"ta-tapi kan mereka udah ber-kissing secara gak langsung huaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ciuman pertama hinata diambil sama ayam raven itu ! huhuhu" jerit neji lain hanya bisa sweetdrop sambil berpikir 'ciuman pertama hinata yang di ambil sasuke kok dia yang sewot sih?apa bibir hinata itu minjem ama dia ya?' pikir semua nya secara gak logis,fisiologis maupun biologis(?)

"sudahlah Neji-kun,mereka cocok kok!" kata Tenten menenangkan pacarnya yang lagi mewek gak karuan itu

"hhh…merepotkan sekali,hoaaaam~" gumam shikamaru

"sebenarnya Hinata kan suka sama naruto" gumam neji secara gak sadar

"hah ? apa benar? " Tanya sakura tidak percaya

"tidak apa apa sakura,hinata sudah mencoba melupakan Naruto kok " kata neji menenangkan sakura

"ohh…aku merasa bersalah juga" gumam sakura sedih

"tidak apa apa sakura-chan,aku senang jika ada yang menyukai ku,tapi buatku hanya sakura-chan lah yang dapat mengisi hatiku" kata naruto ngegombal

"terima kasih naruto-kun" kata sakura tersenyum manis

"hei capat jalankan rencana nya" ingat tenten

"baiklah " kata sasori

Kita kembali ke SasuHina

"enak sekalii ~ " kata hinata yang mulai gak gugup,ya iya lah wong author aja capek nulis dia gugup gugupan gitu*jyuuken*

"hinata,ada bekas es krim di bibirmu " kata sasuke lalu mengambil sapu tangan dan mengelap bibir hinata,karena posisi sasuke membelakangi para penguntit gaje itu maka mereka terkesan lagi kissing gitu deh

"s-sasuke" kan gagap lagi deh dia sambil blushing

'NOOOOOOOO ! ' jerit Neji dalam hati karena udah di bekep duluan sama sakura dan Tenten dan di lem pake lakban –jyuuken-

"wah…mesranyaa~" jerit Naruto lebay

"iya mesra sekali ya mereka" sahut ino dan sakura

'NOOOO ! HINA-CHAAAAAAAAAN !" jerit neji dalam hati lagi

"t-terima kasih s-sasuke" ujar hinata dan pipinya bersemu merah *ya iyalah masak biru ntar dikira kehabisan nafas lagi –jyuuken-*

"tidak apa apa kok hehe" kata sambil menebar (?) senyum nya yang amat sangat langka diperlihatkan,mungkin setahun sekali baru liat dia senyum *lebay lagi kan*

Wajah hinata tambah bersemu merah setelah melihat sasuke senyum 's-sasuke tampan sekali kalau senyum' batin hinata

"eh,sudah sore lho,pulang ke hotel yuk,nanti mereka nyariin kita lho" kata sasuke setelah sadar sudah sore

"i-iya s-sasuke-kun ups…" kata hinata lalu blushing lagi

"e-eh?kau memanggil ku apa tadi?" Tanya sasuke untuk memastikan telinganya gak tuli mendadak atau tiba tiba telinganya kesumbat sampah TPA(?)

"s-sasuke-kun" jawab hinata malu malu anjing(?)

'gue tuli gak sih? Hinata manggil gue sasuke-kun?pasti telinga gue kesumbat es krim (?) deh tadi' pikir sasuke secara gak logis "k-kalau begitu,boleh kan aku memanggil mu –err hinata-chan?" Tanya sasuke gugup

"boleh kok" jawab hinata sambil sasuke pun tersenyum membuat keduanya tampak sangat tampan dan cantik sekali di bawah cahaya matahari (dari mana datangnya matahari coba?)

"s-sasuke-kun,aku masih mau melihat sunset disini,k-kau mau menemani ku?" Tanya hinata malu malu zebra (?)

"iya,aku mau kok" kata sasuke lalu mereka menikmati sunset sambil ngobrol ngalur ngidul(?)

"mereka udah jadian ya?"Tanya Tenten

"masa sih?" Tanya sakura balik "yeee karena gak tau makanya gue nanya ama elu !" jawab tenten

"kayaknya mereka mesra sekali ya" kata ino menatap keduanya "iya,sampai ngelupain kita kita" sahut naruto

"Huhuhu hina-chan dengan ayam raven itu,huhuhu" tangis neji lebay

"sudahlah neji,relakan saja lah" kata shikamaru "sebaiknya kita kembali kehotel"

"buat apa?" Tanya Neji oon *jyuuken*

"lu mau ngasih makanan gratis ke nyamuk nyamuk nista ini?" Tanya shikamaru balik

Dan Neji langsung tersadar tempat mereka ngintip adalah semak semak

"iya nih,tapi…ya udahlah balik aja" kata Neji dengan sangat tidak rela

"Hinata-chan,sudah mau malam nih,pulang yuk?" kata sasuke

"i-iya deh " jawab hinata

Lalu mereka berjalan ke hotel tetapi di tengah jalan mereka dihadang seorang cowok

"hai cantik,kau mau jalan dengan ku?" kata cowok berambut merah yang sangat _Familiar_

"siapa kau" Tanya sasuke tenang sementara hinata sudah ketakutan

"gak penting yang penting kita jalan , ayo hinata" jawab orang itu dengan bodohnya

"rasanya aku mengenalmu" kata sasuke

"iya k-kok tau namaku?" Tanya hinata bingung

"e-eh itu…" orang itu kebingungan sendiri

"kok kayaknya aku kenal suara ini ya?" gumam sasuke

"m-mungkin kau s-salah orang" jawab orang itu terbata bata

"dan rambut merahnya…mirip siapa ya?" kata sasuke sambil berpikir

"a-a…" 'matilah sudah' pikir orang itu yang ternyata sasori

"HOLA ~ SASO-KUN ! AYO PULANG ! LOE BELUM MATIIN KOMPOR DIRUMAH !" teriak seorang cewek berambut pink sambil nyeret sasori dengan ganasnya

"ha?" SasuHina hanya bisa cengo bin sweetdrop(?) liat kejadian gaje barusan

-beralih ke team penguntit gaje(?)-

"gagal deh ! bego sih lu!" bentak sakura sambil menjitak kepala sasori,yang di jitak hanya bisa pingsan di tempat

"yah~ gagal,un~ sasori bego,un~" kata deidara dan langsung nyusul sasori(?) pingsan di tempat karena di jitak ino

"dasar aniki berisik" gerutu ino

"ayo sekarang laksanakan plan ke dua!" perintah tenten

"baiklah ~ " kata itachi yang menyamar jadi cewek (?)

-kembali ke SasuHina-

"errr…hinata-chan?pulang yuk?" ajak sasuke setelah arwahnya pulang dari jalan jalan (?)

"baiklah" jawab hinata "e-eh" hinata blushing lagi ketika sasuke menggenggam tangannya

"hm" sasuke membuang muka(?) kearah lain biar hinata gak liat dia blushing –jadi ayam aja udah gengsi apa apaan tuh!*chidori senbon*-

Sepanjang jalan lagi lagi mereka _speechless_

"hai sasuke~ " kata seorang cewek berambut hitam panjang

"apa" jawab sasuke ketus 'siapa dia?' pikir sasuke

"jalan dengan ku yuk ~" goda sang cewek

"gak ! gue sibuk!"

"ayolahh~" goda cewek itu sembari meluk meluk sasuke

'hiiieeee~ mamiiiii gue di godain cewek aneh !' jerit sasuke dalam hati namun dia tetap diam

"s-sasuke-kun …m-maaf aku mengganggu k-kalian " kata hinata lalu beranjak pergi

"h-hinata !" teriak sasuke namun hinata berlari pergi menjauhi sasuke

-Hinata POV-

'k-kenapa? Kenapa hatiku s-sakit sekali…a-apakah aku menyukai s-sasuke-kun?'

-end hinata POV-

Setelah berlari cukup jauh dari sasuke,hinata duduk di bawah pohon dan menghabiskan tangisnya di sana

'hiks…hiks…' hinata terus menangis sesegukan

-Sasuke POV-

'aku harus mengejarnya !'

-End Sasuke POV-

"puaskah kau? Puaskah ? puskah melihat pujaan hatiku menangis karena salah paham hah?" bentak sasuke kepada cewek itu

"sasuke~ aku kan lebih cantik ~" goda cewek itu lagi

"enak aja! Dimata ku hanya Hinata-chan lah yang paling cantik !" jerit sasuke kesal

'akhirnya dia mengakuinya' batin cewek itu yang ternyata ITACHI ! *di bantai itachi FG*

"cih !" sasuke mendecih lalu pergi mencari hinata

-ke team penguntit-

"itachi-senpai hebat !" teriak sakura,ino,dan tenten bersamaan

"siapa dulu dong ! gue gitu loh !" ujar itachi ngebanggain diri sendiri

"tapi hinata-chan dan sasuke jadi salah paham " kata naruto

"hehehe biar saja ,cinta kan harus ada perjuangan juga !" kata itachi

"hahahahahahahah" naruto ketawa guling guling tanpa sebab(?)

-Sasuke POV-

"Hinataaaaaaaa" teriak ku mencari hinata,aku harus menemuinya dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini ! harus !

-End Sasuke POV-

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya sasuke menemui hinata

"h-hinata-chan" panggil sasuke

"s-sasuke-kun !" hinata terkejut " m-mau apa k-kau?"

"aku…aku mau menjelaskan kesalah pahaman tadi…sungguh aku gak kenal sama dia !" ujar sasuke cemas

"t-tapi k-kau tidak menolak waktu d-dia memeluk mu" kata hinata blushing "a-aku tidak ada urusan lagi dengan mu" ujar hinata memunggungi sasuke

"lalu kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya sasuke

"e-eh?"

"lupakan saja lah,ayo kembali ke hotel" ajak sasuke

"t-tidak mau"

"kenapa?" Tanya sasuke "apa kau marah?"

"t-tidak" jawab hinata blushing

"lalu kenapa kau menangis? Apa…kejadian tadi-"

"t-tidak,tidak ada a-apa apa" sela hinata

"kalau begitu ayo kembali ke hotel" ajak sasuke

"b-baiklah" kata hinata lalu mengikuti sasuke

'aduh dingin sekali,bodohnya tadi aku gak bawa jaket' rutuk Hinata dalam hari sambil mengosok gosokkan kedua tangannya

"hinata-chan? Kau kedinginan nya?ini pakai saja jaketku" kata sasuke sembari memakaikan jaket biru tua nya yang bergambar kipas atau symbol klan uchiha

"e-eh?sasuke-kun ju-juga dingin kan?" Tanya hinata

"tidak apa apa,cowok lebih kuat tau hahaha" tawa sasuke padahal dia juga kedinginan

"i-iya deh,_arigato_ sasuke-kun" kata hinata merapatkan jaket sasuke itu ke tubuh mungilnya

'dingiiiiiiinnnnnn ' batin sasuke 'tapi gak apa apa mending gue yang sakit dari pada hinata' batin sasuke lagi

"s-sasuke-kun,dingin ya?" Tanya hinata khawatir

"tidak kok ! eh kita udah sampai nih" kata sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan

"i-iya"

Sesampainya dikamar mereka sasuke langsung mandi dan membuatnya benar benar pusing (sapa suruh mandi malem malem coba? *chidori*)

-cklek-

"nggg…" erang sasuke sambil terhuyung huyung karena pusing

"astaga,s-sasuke-kun! A-ada apa?" Tanya hinata khawatir,walaupun bukan siapa siapanya sasuke tapi dia tetap saja khawatir

"nggg…h-hinata-chan a-aku…" lalu semuanya menjadi gelap dan samar samar hanya terdengar teriakan Hinata

"sa-sasuke-kun,dia demam! Aduh bagaimana ini? O-oh ya sapu tangan nya" kata hinata sambil merogoh kantong celana sasuke dan mendapati sapu tangan sasuke

"sebaiknya dia di kompres saja dulu " gumam hinata lalu beranjak kekamar mandi untuk mengambil air dan mengompres sasuke 'sasuke-kun,lucu sekali kalau sedang tidur ' batin hinata sambil memandang sasuke

"nggg…"erang sasuke antara sadar dan tidak sadar "hinata-chan~" sepertinya uchiha satu ini lagi ngigau deh *di timpuk bakiak*

"sasuke-ku- kyaaa!" jerit hinata ketika sasuke tiba tiba memeluknya dengan wajah memerah entah karena demamnya atau memang dia sedang merona

"temani aku,hinata-chan…" gumam sasuke "aku pusing sekali…"

"b-baiklah,t-tapi kalau begini c-caranya y-yang lain b-bisa salah p-paham,terlebih n-neji-niisan" jelas hinata

"aku tidak perduli~aku hanya mau bersama hinata-chan…saat ini…biarkan seperti ini …sebentar saja" kata sasuke memelas dan mau tak mau hinata harus menurutinya dan berbaring di dada sasuke,terdengar sangat jelas detak jantung sasuke yang sangat tidak karuan,begitu juga dirinya

'apa sasuke-kun merasakan hal yang s-sama sepertiku?' batin hinata

"hinata-chan,_aishiteru _" ucap sasuke sembari memejamkan matanya

"e-eh?" hinata terkejut sekali mendengar perkataan sasuke barusan 'dia sedang mengigau atau aku yang bermimpi ya?' batin hinata

"aku…aku sadar…aku telah mencintaimu sejak kita bertemu,tapi aku tidak menyadarinya,aku…aku baru menyadarinya…karena kejadian tadi,hinata-chan,maafkan aku…" ujar sasuke pelan dan merona merah

"sa-sasuke-kun…"

"_anata ga boku wa aishiteru ka,hinata? _" Tanya sasuke yang artinya 'apakah kau mencintaiku,hinata?'

"_gomenasai,sasuke-kun…._"sejenak sasuke berpikir hinata akan menolaknya

Namun hinata kembali bersuara"_watashi…sasuke-kun wa aishiteru mou…_" ucap hinata

"_hinata-chan…aishiteru…hontou ni aishiteru _" kata sasuke sembari mendekap hinata kedalam pelukannya

"_watashi mou,sasuke-kun _" jawab hinata dan mukanya merona merah,lalu sasuke menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah hinata,dan saat mereka sudah mendekat….

"Hinata-chaaaaaaaan" suara jelek nan cempreng mengagetkan mereka berdua dan terpaksa mereka harus menghentikan aktivitas mereka a.k.a kissing

"tch menggangu saja" sasuke mendecih pelan

"s-sasuke-kun,jangan beritahu mereka ya?" pinta hinata

"iya,_hinata-hime ,_apapun untukmu !" jawab sasuke dan mengecup bibir hinata sekilas

"" teriak naruto dari luar secara tidak tahu malu

"ayo keluar,dan bersikap seolah olah tidak ada yang terjadi ya" kata sasuke sembari mengedipkan matanya

"iya sasuke-kun,sekali kali mengerjai mereka pasti asyik ya" kata hinata lalu membuka pintu kamar mereka

"kau berisik sekali dobe" kata sasuke stoic

"n-naruto-kun…" hinata berkata malu malu seperti sebelum sebelumnya jika melihat naruto

"hinata…"gumam naruto

Neji menangkap perubahan terhadap sasuke dan hinata yang agak aneh

"hinata? Ada apa dengan mu?" Tanya neji dengan raut wajah penasaran

"a-aku t-tidak apa apa kok,neji-niisan!" kata hinata "tapi biasa nya kau akan merona jika bertemu naruto"kata neji pelan

"iya ya,kok hinata kali ini tidak merona ya? " Tanya sakura sambil mangut mangut *shan-naro*

"a-aku…aku" jawab hinata bingung "karena hinata-chan adalah milikku…sekarang" jawab sasuke dengan tenang

"APA?" jerit Neji dan langsung di bekap Tenten "wah sasuke,congrats ya…" ucap tenten senang

"yeeeei ~ kau hebat _otoutou_ !" jerit itachi

"saskay kau hebat,ayam jelek sepertimu bisa mendapatkan hinata! Kau hebat teme!" kata Naruto sambil ngejek

"cih,dasar dobe,durian busuk" cibir sasuke lalu mendekap hinata ke pelukannya dan ….. cup! Sasuke mengecup bibir mungil hinata untuk kedua kalinya

"kalian percaya kan?" Tanya sasuke "hmp!hmp! " jerit Neji tertahan karena di bekap Tenten

"iya kami sangat percaya !" jerit semuanya kecuali neji

"s-sasuke-kun…" hinata tidak bisa menahan rona wajahnya,sehingga dia memeluk sasuke saking malunya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah merona di dalam pelukan sasuke

"cieeee….mesra sekali….dan sudah memakai suffiks '-kun' dan '-chan' ya,aduh…kalian kapan sih jadiannya?" Tanya ino pura pura gak tau

"tadi" jawab sasuke singkat,ino hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya sambil terheran heran "d-dikamar t-tadi s-sasuke-kun d-demam" sambung hinata

"kami-sama! Keren sekali kalian,saskay kenapa kau bisa demam ?" jerit naruto

"t-tadi sasuke-kun memberikan jaketnya k-kepadaku…"jawab hinata

"hhh..mendokusei…tapi congrats ya" gumam shikamaru

"terima kasih semuanya…" jawab hinata terharu

"tadi katanya saskay demam ? kok udah sembuh sih?" Tanya naruto sambil nyumpahin sasuke demam *di tabok sasuke FG*

"karena…" sejenak sasuke memutar otak untuk mencari alasan "karena…karena dengan bersama hinata-chan aku sudah sembuh" jawab sasuke ngegombal

"cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee swiiit swit prikitew un un lalala lilili lululu cieeeee(?)" sorak semua dengan gaje-nya

"a-ano…" hinata blushing berat

"aku pengen tau deh gimana caranya sasuke menyatakan cintanya kepada hinata" ujar naruto mengerling ke itachi

"cih ! aku tidak bilang apa apa kok !" kata sasuke ketus

"oh jadi ini apa dong ?" Tanya tenten sambil mengambil Tape Recorder dan memutarkan rekamannya

"_hinata-chan,aishiteru " _

"_e-eh?"_

"_aku…aku sadar…aku telah mencintaimu sejak kita bertemu,tapi aku tidak menyadarinya,aku…aku baru menyadarinya…karena kejadian tadi,hinata-chan,maafkan aku…" _

"_sa-sasuke-kun…"_

"_anata ga boku wa aishiteru ka,hinata? " _

"_gomenasai,sasuke-kun…."_

"_watashi…sasuke-kun wa aishiteru mou…"_

"_hinata-chan…aishiteru…hontou ni aishiteru "_

"_watashi mou,sasuke-kun " _

_-klik-_

"a-apa ? k-kapan? Kok b-bisa?" Tanya SasuHina sambil blushing berat

"khikhi kau tidak tahu _otoutou_…" kata itachi menyerigai

"j-jadi…"

"yak !kami menugaskan itachi-senpai untuk menguping dan merekam kalian! "

"dan cewek tadi itu juga itachi-senpai" kata ino

"a-apa?" kata hinata terkejut sekaligus malu karena sudah menangis sesegukan hanya karena…di kerjai itachi

"hehehe sudahlah kau untung juga kan hahaha" tawa sakura seenak jidat *shan-naro*

"hinata-chan…ke kamar saja yuk? Kita duduk duduk" ajak sasuke tidak memperdulikan teman temannya *dasar ayam aneh –chidori-*

"b-baiklah" jawab hinata "k-kami masuk d-dulu ya"

"selamat bersenang senang hihihi" kata sakura cekikikan gajebo (?)

"sasukeee awas kalau sampai hinata kenapa kenapaaaaa" jerit neji yang sudah diseret sama teman temannya secara menggenaskan

Dikamar SasuHina

"jadi,apa yang mau s-sasuke-kun bicarakan?" Tanya hinata duduk di meja yang ada dibalkon,romantis banget!

"apa ya? Hehe,aku hanya mau berdua saja dengan mu" kata sasuke tersenyum dan hinata pun blushing "beruntung sekali aku bisa bertemu dengan mu hinata-chan…kau manis sekali ,ku harap kita bisa begini…sekarang…dan selamanya"ucap sasuke sembari memandang mata lavender hinata dalam dalam

"a-aku juga beruntung…sasuke-kun juga perhatian sekali terhadapku " kata hinata "sasuke-ku-" ucapan hinata terpotong karena sasuke dengan cepat mengunci bibir mungilnya dan membawanya kepada ciuman yang panas (ciuman di kompor kali *author di chidori gara gara ngintip*)

'benar benar pencuri ciuman,dia sudah menciumku 3 kali hari ini! ' batin hinata senang

**-FLASHBACK : OFF-**

"be-begitulah ceritanya" kata hinata mengakhiri ceritanya,tak lupa rona merah menghiasi wajahnya

"wahh…tak kusangka…kalian mesra sekali ya" kata naruto

"iya …aku iri deh" kata sakura

"itu gara gara kamu juga kan yang mengerjai hinata-chan" kata sasuke

"maafkan aku…habis kalian gak mau jujur sama perasaan kalian sih " kata sakura sambil cengengesan

"iya nih ! malah kami jadi gregetan tau !" jerit naruto

"aneh,kok kalian yang gregetan sih?" Tanya sasuke penasaran

"ahahahahahahahha" tawa NaruSaku dengan Gaje nya

***OWARI***

*ngelirik ke atas* jelek ya .. *pundung***  
**

Huaaah tapi selesai juga akhirnya…gimana bagus gak? Romance nya gak garing garing amat kan? Hahahaha

Sasuke : gue puas !

Author : ya iya lah,orang gue bikin lu ama hinata kissing sampe 3 kali,kalo gak puas emang bejat lu

Sasuke : hahahaha,hinata-chan ayo pergi

Hinata : i-iya *blush*

Author : dasar chara gak tau malu,woyyyy balik gak loeeee !

Oke . sebenarnya cerita ini udah mendekam (?) lama di laptop author,dari kemarin sih pengen publish *ngomong aja gitu padahal belum buat account di FFN*

Karena saia new di sini… mohon maaf jika ada sedikit *banyak kale* kesalahan gaje ^^

REVIEW please..

`Rin Namikaze`


End file.
